Fairytale
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Enamorarse de un chico era duro, sí, Kairi lo sabía. Pero era peor si te enamorabas de un chico que estaba dentro de un libro. Eso le pasó a Kairi con Sora. Estaba enamorada de un chico de un cuento de hadas. Y eso dolía. Sora/Kairi, Kairi's POV. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naomi-chian!


_Es gracioso porque cuando lo inicié dije que serían de seguro unas 1000 palabras... pero... I dunno... PASÓ TANTO Y DE REPENTE ERAN SIETE MIL PALABRAS. Espero que no te moleste el largor, Naomi o:_

_Advertencia: Pequeño Riku/Selphie. _

* * *

_I'm in love with a fairytale, even though it hurts._

* * *

Cuando era más pequeña, solía recibir historias contadas por mi abuela. Una de mis favoritas era cuando contaba sobre, que hay algunos libros especiales, los cuáles que al abrir cada cien años, podías entrar en él y ser parte de los personajes. Claro, yo, siendo una niña de cinco años, creía firmemente que de verdad iba a pasar. Ahora, no pienso más en ello, pues es lo que es: una historia para niños. Sigo pensando de vez en cuando cuán maravilloso sería poder entrar a un libro, hablar con los personajes, hacer amistades con personajes que suelen ser muy perfectos para ser real… es algo que realmente me apetecía. Pero ahora, mirando mi libro de historia, y leyendo sobre las guerras, ¡sinceramente no desearía entrar en esa época del libro!

—¿Lista para irte? —preguntó mi mejor amigo, Riku.

—No, necesito un poco más de material para el trabajo práctico —dije mostrándole el libro—. Ya sabes cómo se pone la maestra Aqua, es muy buena y todo pero si no cumples la tarea… es como despertar a un monstruo.

—En eso tienes razón —me respondió con una corta carcajada—. Entonces, creo que me iré con Selphie. Nos vemos en casa, adiós Kairi.

—¡Adiós Riku! —exclamé cuando ya estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, recibiendo un _'Shh' _del encargado de la biblioteca.

Terminando de transcribir lo que el libro decía, me di cuenta que me faltaban unos datos más. Me paseé por la sección de historia, buscando el libro correcto. Había libros de todos los tamaños. Y no mentiría, me gusta leer, menos los libros de historias. Tan largos… y tan aburridos. Por eso Riku me suele llamar floja, porque normalmente dependo de él para las tareas al igual que Selphie… ¡Pobre Riku! ¿Por qué nos aguanta?

Un libro en especial llamó mi atención. Era muy pequeño para ser un libro de historia, _y todos, pero todos los libros de historia son largos._ Este tenía la tapa semi-destrozada, no se alcanzaba a leer el título. Era de un color anaranjado claro. Al principio, creí que estaba fuera de lugar y a juzgar su apariencia, parecía un de niños, porque vamos, ¿todo destrozado y fuera de lugar? Era de la sección infantil. Pobre madre que habrá pagado para que no la multen.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad en mí era innegable y abrí el libro. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir, que, sin mentir, estaba en blanco. Exceptuando el típico inicio de "Érase una vez…" pero ahí terminaba. ¿Qué clase de libro era ese? Un libro incompleto y corto. Era como si quisiera ser rellenado. Hojeando, buscando alguna palabra al azar para ver si de verdad había sido escrito, encontré algo como hojas arrancadas. O eso parecía. El libro me estaba matando, ¿era algo como un rompecabezas? Me di cuenta que estaba siendo ridícula. Seguro era un libro puesto apropósito, seguro por Vanitas, o Seifer, o ambos si te descuidas.

—"_Érase una vez…" —_leí con sarcasmo—, vaya, ustedes dos, hubieran tenido más creatividad para iniciar el libro.

Casi reí, hasta que pude presentir un molesto _'Shh'_ del encargado, así que me contuve. Me di media vuelta y dejé el libro donde estaba, pero al mismo tiempo, sentí que no debía dejarlo. Tal vez, era mi instinto de ponerlo en su lugar y hacer las cosas bien. Así que agarré el libro y fui caminando hacia la sección infantil.

Pero todo pasó muy rápido.

Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba caminando… y de repente, caí inconsciente. Al despertar, el alrededor estaba vacío, únicamente lleno por el suelo, que era un pasto. ¿Cómo llegué aquí, si estaba en la librería? Me fijé para ver si seguía en una pieza. Para mi alivio, estaba entera, con el uniforme puesto y la cartera colgando en mi hombro. Pero ahí no acababa todo.

Había un árbol. Bastante grande, o eso creía, porque todo estaba tan vacío que la mínima cosa parecía enorme. Abajo del árbol, había un chico. No cualquier chico.

Un chico totalmente pálido y al parecer en sus últimos momentos. Desesperada, corrí hasta donde estaba el chico y estaba consciente, sorprendentemente. Pero sus ojos no brillaban. Estaba tan pálido y huesudo, como si se hubiera desnutrido. No fallé, pues cuando pregunté su nombre no recibí respuesta.

Lo acomodé bien y agarré mi cartera. Saqué una botella de agua y abrí cuidadosamente su boca, introduciendo la botella. Para mi alivio, era capaz de tragar. Tragó lentamente, como alguien que no tragaba en años. Sin embargo, aún no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Pensé en preguntarle, _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_, pero pensé que sonaba muy estúpido. Así que callada, saqué dos sándwiches de la cartera (era mi almuerzo, pero este chico lo necesitaba muchísimo más que yo) e intenté darle de comer. Era difícil, pero lo logré. Comió ambos sándwiches, y me senté a su lado.

—Si es que puedes responder, dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté suavemente. El chico, al fin dando señales de poseer una voz, tosió unos momentos.

Fue un murmullo débil, inaudible.

—Perdona, no te escuché. ¿Cómo dijiste?

Un poco más fuerte esta vez, pero ni él podía oír su voz.

A la tercera vez, lo logró, pero tartamudeando.

—S-s-sora. —respondió, su voz saliendo apenas pero era audible. Por la falta de comida y agua, se oía como si fuera un graznido. El chico pareció querer reír, pero ni sonrisa ni risa salió de sus labios—. Ha pasado… tanto… desde la última vez… que hablé.

Un ataque de tos le agarró, y le empecé a dar palmaditas para calmarlo. No era la mejor ayuda, pero algo era algo. Lo que aún me preocupaba era que sus ojos seguían apagados. Eran unos ojos azules grandes que serían bellos si brillaran. Vestía una ropa muy… ¿peculiar? Era una camisilla azul y unos pantalones negros. Estaba descalzo. Su cabello era de un castaño claro.

Cuando el ataque de tos paró, cayó inconsciente. Estaba muy asustada, digo, en medio de la nada con un chico incapaz de hablar normalmente que se desmaya y uno que sólo estaba estudiando… Pero lo tomé en mis brazos.

Como si la cosa no fuera lo suficientemente extraña para hacer perder la cordura a alguien, el vacío del lugar empezó a llenarse. Una pequeña choza fue formada con luces brillantes que cayeron del cielo. Asustada quedaba corto para saber cómo estaba. Estaba… en shock, aterrada, temblando. Pero mi única esperanza de saber cómo salir de este lugar extraño era el chico, que al parecer sabía algo. No puedes estar poco tiempo en un lugar sin comida para desnutrirte así. Aun temblando y casi tropezando, caminé hasta la choza.

En ella encontré una cama, donde recosté al chico— Sora, cierto, ese es su nombre. A pesar de ser una choza pequeña, constaba de un baño (que me aseguré que funcionara) y una especie de cocina… que era más o menos a carbón, al parecer. Al menos había una olla, pero nada para cocinar. Aún tenía comida conmigo, por suerte. Sora continuaba durmiendo, y me preocupé de que le haya pasado algo. Si le pasaba algo, seguro no hallaría la forma de salir de aquí… y la idea de no volver a ver a Riku, Selphie y mis demás amigos me aterraba.

Caminé hasta la habitación y agarré mi cartera, mientras comprobaba que Sora estuviese respirando. Para mi alivio, sí lo estaba. Aunque, como no sabía qué hacer, saqué una pequeña toallita y la mojé con un poquito de agua de la botella para humedecerla. Agradezco ser del equipo de porristas y poder cargar un montón de cosas en una cartera. Se la puse a Sora en su frente, y mi única actividad del día fue ver como su pecho subía y bajaba.

Me empecé a desesperar.

Sora no despertaba.

Yo estaba sola, casi sin comida, en una choza en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

Riku, Selphie, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Naminé… mis amigos… ¡Ya no los volvería a ver!

Sora, por favor… eres mi única esperanza. ¿Por qué no despiertas?

Lágrimas empezaron a desbordar mis ojos, siendo consumida por el terror y los malos pensamientos.

Hasta que una tos me hizo levantar el rostro de mis manos.

—¿S-sora? —pregunté, intentando controlar los sollozos—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí… —una palabra firme, al fin. Se miró las esqueléticas manos y luego levantó la mirada hacia mí. Esos ojos sin brillo me miraron hasta lo profundo del alma—. Dime, eres…. —paró para toser. Aún no se recuperaba y al parecer las palabras estaban volviendo a su mente. Hablar no era algo que hacía mucho, parece—. Eres… ¿el ángel… que rogué… por ayuda?

Me impresioné de sus palabras, a pesar de lentas y rebuscadas que fueran. Los sollozos ya habían parado.

—Para nada —respondí, dando una pequeña sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Kairi, Sora.

Sora no respondió, parecía estar en una especie de trance.

—¿Qué pasó con mi hogar? —exigió saber, pero al usar tan rápidamente todas las palabras y elevando su timbre de voz, la tos lo agarró de nuevo. Estaremos un buen rato así–. Mis amigos… quisiera recordarlos…

—¿Recordarlos? —No entendí exactamente eso—. Por tu pregunta, no lo sé. —dije parándome—. Yo llegué aquí de repente, y te encontré bajo ese árbol.

Sora se calló otros segundos.

—No recuerdo nada, más que mi nombre y esta choza… —Como si fuera poco, una chica perdida y un amnésico. Excelente situación, Kairi—. Recuerdo que algo le pasó a mi hogar… pero estoy en blanco… soy…

—No te esfuerces en hablar, hazlo de a poco.

Sora tosió.

—Soy… como un libro… en blanco…

Libro…

Libro…

—¡El libro! —exclamé en voz alta.

¿Era acaso que estaba en un libro? No, eso era ridículo. Pero eso explicaría mucho… el Érase una vez… el largor del libro… las hojas arrancadas que parecían como la memoria del chico aunque creo que sólo estoy siendo paranoica.

—¿Ka…Kairi?

Todo se distorsionó. La imagen de Sora, la choza, la cama, todo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en la biblioteca. Tardé en moverme.

¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estaba Sora? ¿El árbol? ¿La choza?

Miré al suelo. El libro estaba ahí, abierto en una página.

Pero en vez de estar en blanco, estaba escrita. Horror era lo que describía mi rostro en esos momentos. El libro decía:

"—_Para nada —respondió la joven, esbozando una sonrisa a Sora—. Mi nombre es Kairi, Sora."_

Un pequeño grito salió de mis labios.

—Shh. —provino del encargado. En shock, me giré hacia él, con mis ojos totalmente abiertos—. Señorita Kairi, ¿está bien? Ya vamos a cerrar…

Miré el reloj de la biblioteca. Eran las seis y cincuenta y cinco… y yo me había despedido de Riku a las dos y media… oh Dios mío…

Con desesperación empecé a mirar mi cartera. Los sándwiches estaban desaparecidos, y mi botella de agua estaba por acabarse. La oración del libro resonaba en mi cabeza, y para mi horror, eso no era lo único que estaba escrito allí. Era como si un narrador hubiera escrito todo… El encargado me sacó de la biblioteca, y continué mi camino a casa, totalmente en trance. Al llegar a casa, tanto Riku como Selphie llegaron al instante.

—¡Kairi! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —me preguntó/gritó Riku.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirles que tal vez estaba en un libro. Que tal vez salvé la vida de alguien ficticio. Que tal vez he abierto un libro que no se abría hace cien años. Que temí por mi vida. Que temí quedar atrapada. Que temí nunca más volver a ver a mis dos mejores amigos. Que temí que una persona haya muerto. Que lloré por desesperación por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Pero en vez de eso, forcé una sonrisa.

—Me quedé dormida sobre los libros —respondí rascando mi cabeza nerviosamente. Ni Selphie ni Riku parecían convencidos—. Ya saben, he estado levantándome muy temprano para ayudar a mis padres que ni tengo tiempo a descansar. —reí forzosamente.

Para mi alivio, Selphie sonrió.

Para mi horror, Riku frunció el ceño.

Fui envuelta en un abrazo por Selphie.

—Mañana falta al colegio, ¿sí? —me dijo Selphie—. Necesitas descansar. ¡Mira tus ojos, están tan hinchados! Trabajas demasiado, Kairi. Debes descansar. Yo le diré a la Maestra Aqua que pasado mañana le das el trabajo, seguro ella lo entiende.

Correspondí al abrazo, agobiada aún por el viejo sentimiento de que nunca los volvería a ver.

—Gracias, Selphie… pero estoy bien. Mañana me tomaré el día libre, pero no faltaré al colegio… le diré a mamá que no podré trabajar.

Ella me miró con desaprobación primero, pero lo reemplazó por una sonrisa.

—Excelente. Nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós Kairi, adiós Riku!

Riku sólo se despidió con su mano.

—Puedes convencer a Selphie, pero a mí no me puedes convencer con tal cosa. Puedo verlo, Kairi. Algo te pasa.

Bajé la cabeza, incómoda. No quería contarle a Riku, y no sabía por qué.

Riku soltó un _'Hmpf.'_.

—Nos vemos mañana. Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? —Me revolvió los cabellos y le sonreí, mientras se iba.

Entré a la cocina. Mamá me esperaba con la cena, y papá no volvía del trabajo. Comí todo sin decir una sola palabra, no podía arriesgarme a contar todo. Subí a la habitación y empecé a mirar el techo. No podía dormir. Me di la vuelta, me enrollé con las sábanas, todo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Esos ojos sin brillo no abandonaban mi mente. Esa voz entrecortada retumbaba en mis oídos. Y entre todo eso, la única oración que leí del libro, aparecía flotando en mi mente, como si se burlara de mí. ¿Esto era un sueño largo del cuál no podía despertar? Se sentía y al mismo tiempo no se sentía como uno.

Sora.

Sora.

Sora.

Dios, Sora… ¿Estará bien?

¡Lo dejé cuando más me necesitaba!

Sora… Sora…

Mañana tenía que trabajar. Eran unas horas antes del colegio, pero ayudaba a mi madre con algunos contratos cuando ella no podía debido a su enfermedad y mi padre al volver de donde sea, la ayudaba el resto del día. Pero… le dije a Selphie que me tomaría el día libre.

Pero… ¡Sora!

Pero si no disimulo, continuaré preocupando a Riku y Selphie…

Pero es que…

Ya ni sé.

* * *

Al día siguiente, desperté en medio de una pesadilla. Soñé que Sora estaba muerto. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me invadió. ¿Cómo, un chico que conocí apenas y salvé la vida, me esté atormentando así? No sé nada más que su nombre. ¿Será porque me fui en el momento que él estaba recobrando consciencia? Hoy… iré de nuevo. Debo verlo.

Me levanté, rascando mis ojos. Arrastrando mis pies, llegué a la cocina y logré preparar una taza de café. Mi mamá aún no se levantaba. Busqué mi uniforme y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cargué unos cinco sándwiches más y como tres botellas de agua. Hice un buen espacio en mi cartera, pero al ver que no entraba más mis cuadernos, elegí otra cartera.

Cuando terminé de vestirme y prepararme, salí a la calle para encontrar a Riku y Selphie esperándome. Caminamos hasta el colegio, riendo y bromeando, mientras ocultaba las ansias de volver a la biblioteca. Al llegar a clases, estaba tan distraída, que no oí a la Maestra Aqua llamándome.

—Kairi, ¿estás bien?

—¿E-eh? S-sí, maestra. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tu tarea de historia.

La tarea.

¡La tarea! ¡La olvidé totalmente!

Rebusqué en mi cartera, totalmente desesperada, para hallar mi tarea casi terminada.

—A-a-aquí está —tartamudeé, extendiendo la carpeta—. P-perdone por no haberla terminado, pero si quiere la puedo acabar ahora…

—No, está bien —me dijo sonriendo. La maestra Aqua siempre era tan buena—. No te descontaré puntos. Selphie me contó tu situación.

Gracias a Dios, adoro a Selphie. Le sonreí a la maestra y ella se fue a su escritorio de nuevo.

Cuando el recreo llegó, no pude ser capaz de terminar mi comida. Cada mordisco era como si mi cerebro dijera _"Sora podría estar deseando esto." _o _"Adelante, come todo lo que puedas mientras el pobre chico se muere de hambre." _ Así que dije que había desayunado muy grande, ya que mi madre estaba de buenas. Selphie, Hayner, Pence, Olette y Naminé rieron, sabiendo el carácter de mi madre. Riku me frunció el ceño en respuesta. Dios, Riku… ¡Deja de leerme como un libro abierto!

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida, corrí como nunca hacia la biblioteca.

Hasta que me agarraron la muñeca.

—¿Qué quie-… ¿Riku? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Kairi. Explícame que está pasando. —Riku soltó mi muñeca—. Estás rara. Desde que llegaste ayer, cuando íbamos camino aquí, en la clase, en el recreo… Kairi, ¿qué te sucede?

Mi cerebro nunca trabajó tan rápido para hacer una excusa.

—La Maestra Aqua me dijo que a pesar de que no me sacara los puntos, tengo que terminar el trabajo porque en coordinación no tolerarán esto, ¿sabes? Me dio hasta la tarde para entregarlo… y estaba muy preocupada por la tarea, ya sabes como soy…

Para hacerlo más creíble, le sonreí.

—Si era eso, lo hubieras dicho... —Riku también me sonrió—. Lamento haber dudado de ti, Kairi.

—No, no es nada. —Le respondí—. Selphie te está esperando. ¿No crees que andan pasando mucho tiempo juntos? —le guiñé el ojo y Riku se volvió rojo. Entré a la biblioteca antes que él tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

Corrí hasta la sección de historia. El libro estaba ahí, como me lo esperé. Lo abrí rápidamente y no pasó nada. Hasta que leí la última frase escrita.

Y entonces volví a aquel mundo que creí inexistente, aquel que creí que era un simple cuento, que nunca iba poder entrar a un mundo así… pero ahí estaba yo, a pasos de la choza.

Corrí. Abrí la puerta de un golpe.

—¡Sora! —exclamé, mirando a todos lados.

Sora estaba recostado en la cama, tan pálido como siempre. Se levantó mirándome de nuevo. Sus ojos seguían tan… apagados…

—Kairi… ¡Volviste! —me respondió, alegría en su voz. Creí que iba a estar enojado. Creí que me odiaría. Pero de esa forma que me respondió… no puedo pensar que simplemente está feliz de verme—. Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido. Creí… —tosió. Ya era raro que hablara tanto—. Creí que me dejarías aquí, solo.

Algo dentro de mí se movió ante esas palabras. Parecían como una súplica a que no lo dejara.

—No… no te dejaré, Sora. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sora asintió, ya incapaz de pronunciar palabras. Le volví a dar de comer, pero en el último, Sora se negó.

—¿Y… tú, qué? N…necesitas comer, ¿no?

—Créeme Sora, lo necesitas más tú que yo.

Cuando terminó de comer, Sora intentó ponerse de pie. Sus piernas no respondieron y cayó al suelo. Lo agarré y lo ayudé a pararse. Puse su brazo para que pase por mis hombros, así lo ayudaría a caminar.

—Aún estás muy débil —dije, ayudándolo a dar pasos mientras salíamos de la choza—. Sé que no recuerdas mucho, pero, Sora… ¿Qué te pasó que por eso estás así?

—Buena…buena pregunta. —tomó aire para hablar, así evitando la tos—. No recuerdo mucho. Recuerdo que todo se distorsionó. Recuerdo… que los gobernadores del país me hicieron pagar por lo que hice… por cinco semanas. Tuve agua…

Sora se calló. Yo me quedé con la intriga, pero supe que estaba buscando palabras.

—Tuve agua en las primeras dos semanas… una botella de un litro por semana. La tercera no llegó nada… y sin darme cuenta, me est..taba…quedando desnu…nutr..trido. La cuarta… me quedé sin agua el primer día… y cuando llegaste tú, estaba por morir… Oré por ayuda, casi llorando, pero no había agua para llorar…

Casi se me rompió el corazón. Llevábamos la mitad del camino de la choza hasta el árbol donde lo encontré.

—Y… puedes esforzarte y —lo senté bajo el árbol—, ¿Decirme qué hiciste para acabar así?

—Quería… quería…. —se agarró su cabeza, mientras gemía en dolor. Le puse mis manos sobre las suyas y le susurré que si no podía no me lo dijera— No. Yo quería… quería ver…otros mundos.

—¿Otros mundos?

—Sí… dicen que, hay otro mundo donde el tiempo pasa diferente al nuestro… si tres semanas es para nosotros, para ellos…es… cien años.

Abrí mi boca. Casi tocó el piso. Entonces… ¿Sora había estado sufriendo por cien años? ¡Dios mío! ¡Sora! ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón se fuera al mundo real? ¿Envejecería y moriría?

—Kairi, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí… sólo que… cien años…

—Mucho, ¿no? Por eso… me torturaron así… porque… va en contra de las….reglas. —Se giró a mirarme —Pero es raro… cada segundo que pasa… cuando estás… es como si… recordara más cosas.

Aproveché para ver si es que la teoría de las hojas arrancadas era cierta.

—Dime —pedí suavemente —, puedes… ¿puedes recordar tu casa? Cómo lucía…

—Es borroso, pero…creo. —Sora empezó a relatar. Según él, era alta y tenía dos ventanas arriba. Una cocina, un baño, dos cuartos, y una cocina funcionando, no como la de la choza. Recordaba dos camas, pero todo en un cuarto. Y cuando iba a relatar más, colapsó.

Asustada, lo agarré de nuevo, mientras veía como esos brillos llenaban el lugar. Efectivamente, las hojas arrancadas eran recuerdos de Sora, que era incapaz de recordar. Puedo deducir que después de cien años, las hojas se habrán deteriorado lo suficiente como para destruirse. Caminé con Sora inconsciente hasta la casa, que era como lo que Sora describió. Lo acosté en la cama y saqué el pañuelo, depositándolo en su frente.

Me retiré a la cocina a prepararle algo más. Con esfuerzo, logré una sopa, no soy la mejor cocinera pero es lo que hay.

Sora despertó, y por suerte, nada se deterioró.

—Hey, Sora, ¿cómo te sientes? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado en la cama.

—Mareado…

Sonreí, mientras le daba de comer. Sora parecía feliz. Desde que lo vi, no he visto una sola sonrisa en su rostro. Tal vez olvidó como sonreír, o… no tiene motivo para hacerlo…

Después de terminarlo, Sora me dirigió la palabra.

—Kairi… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Me helé. No sabía que responder. ¿Le diría que, 'Eres un personaje de un libro y no existes' o que soy de otro mundo?

—Pues... soy de otro mundo —terminé diciendo—. Pero de repente... acabé aquí. —Técnicamente, eso no era una mentira.

—Al parecer, tu mundo fue tragado por la Oscuridad, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. —Clavé mi vista en él. Tenía que confirmar algo—. Sora, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—16... ¿Tú?

—16 también.

Sonreí. Sora asintió. Fui al baño, teniendo unas inusuales ganas de orinar. Mi cartera quedó en la habitación de Sora. Cuando volví, estaba leyendo uno de mis libros.

—¿Historia...huh? —me comentó, moviendo el libro—. ¿No... te aburre?

—Totalmente —suspiré—. Es mi materia menos favorita.

—Kairi —dijo cerrando el libro—. ¿Puedes contarme más de ti? Por...favor.

—Oh, claro —dije, acomodándome en la cama—. Pues... cuando no estoy aquí, estoy en mi mundo real.

—¿Mundo... real? —ladeó la cabeza—. Dijiste... que tu mundo... fue tragado por la Oscuridad.

Demonios.

—Sí, p-pero hay otro mundo, d-donde me acogieron al salir de aquí y e-encontré a mis dos mejores a-amigos.

—¿Ami...gos? ¿Kairi... nosotros somos amigos?

Acaricié el pelo de Sora, con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro que somos amigos, Sora.

Mientras acariciaba su cabello, se distorsionó de nuevo.

Cuando volví al mundo real, mi mano aún estaba levantada, como acariciándolo. Miré a mi alrededor, y el encargado me dijo que era hora de cerrar. Al parecer, mi hora de visitar a Sora había acabado. Entonces razoné, cuando la librería cierra, el libro se cierra. Llevarlo a casa no parecía mala opción, pero en casa no tendría control sobre el tiempo y tal vez quedaría atrapada para siempre.

Me encaminé a casa, esta vez con una sonrisa. Saludé a Riku, a Selphie y ayudé a mi madre. Raramente, papá volvió temprano así que ayudé a ambos.

Esta vez no tuve problemas para dormir.

De hecho, tuve un sueño muy bonito.

Soñé que Sora me sonreía, con sus ojos brillando.

* * *

Los días se pasaban volando. Cada día, Sora podía volver a hablar sin trabarse, y poco a poco, logré hacer que camine. Su cuerpo empezó a ganar peso y el color volvió a su cuerpo. Era más o menos, un mes que lo conocí. Pero aún no escuché su risa. O lo vi sonreír. O lo que más me inquietaba: sus ojos aún estaban tan apagados. Un paso a la vez, al parecer. Hoy era un día especial, porque...

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

...era mi cumpleaños. Riku y Selphie me abrazaron fuertemente. Los abracé igualmente.

—¡Haremos una gran fiesta! exclamó Selphie—. Obviamente, en el colegio. ¡Hasta las dos de la tarde!

Al parecer, Selphie aún recordaba que tenía trabajo. Era muy considerado de su parte. Camino al colegio, tanto Riku como Selphie me detuvieron. Selphie empezó a apurar a Riku por algo y yo no entendía que pasaba. Hasta que al fin, sacaron un envoltorio rojo con un gran moño.

—Un regalo, mío y de Riku —me sonrió. Riku también estaba sonriendo—. Esperamos... que te guste.

Abrí el regalo. Era un abrigo de piel, que tanto quería por los tiempos fríos que venían y por la majestuosa belleza del atuendo. Grité de la emoción y abracé a mis dos amigos, diciendo todos los gracias posibles. Ellos se rieron y me abrazaron.

Al llegar al colegio, casi todo el curso se me tiró encima. Pidieron permiso al director Eraqus para organizar una fiesta, y terminaron convenciendolo al mencionar que habría pastel, y el director Eraqus es bien conocido por su debilidad a lo dulce. Toda la fiesta me pasé riendo, abrazando a mis amigos y ellos a mí. Cuando se reunieron todos en la ronda para cantarme la canción de feliz cumpleaños, tenía todas las ganas del mundo de que de alguna forma, Sora estuviera ahí, cantándome. Pero era muy feliz teniendo a quiénes quiero deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. Me pusieron un gorro de la fiesta y sirvieron el pastel. Me guardé uno para Sora, me aseguré que fuera la parte más grande. Cuando terminó la fiesta, casi todo mi uniforme estaba destrozado (sucio y demás) y todos estaban yendo a casa. Agradecí a Riku y a Selphie por todo lo que hicieron por mí, con un gran abrazo.

Me encaminé a la biblioteca. Me pregunto si Sora sabrá que es mi cumpleaños. Agarré el libro y ya estaba dentro. Fui a la casa al lado de la choza, sin siquiera golpear para entrar.

—¡Sora!

Sora salió, sorprendiéndose de mi llegada. A veces me cuesta creer que ese era el mismo chico que estaba a punto de morir. Ya parecía una persona normal, pero se hizo... _atractivo._

—Hey, Kairi. ¿De dónde salió ese abrigo? ¿Y ese gorro con colores? —mientras preguntaba, me acomodé en su cama. Noté que la cama de Sora era la que siempre usaba, sin molestarme a usar la otra.

—Pues, Sora —le dije, mientras él se sentaba frente mío a comer la comida que traje—, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Sora dejó de comer y clavó su vista en mí.

—¿¡Hablas en serio?! —exclamó, totalmente sorprendido—. ¡Kairi, me lo hubieras dicho...!

—No, no, no hay problema. —dije con una sonrisa, agarrando un pedazo de pan—. Yo tampoco sabía. ¡Tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que ni me acordé! Mamá y papá me lo recordaron —reí nerviosamente. Sora tenía una expresión de culpa.

De repente, se iluminó.

—Kairi, cierra los ojos. Te tengo un regalo.

Confundida, cerré los ojos. De repente me sentí tan cálida. Y no era por el abrigo. Eran...

Eran los brazos de Sora.

Me estaba abrazando. ¡Me estaba abrazando!

Y lo menos esperado, fue cuando sentí cálido en mi mejilla. No era cualquier cálidez. Eran los labios de Sora.

_Peligrosamente cerca de mis labios._

Levanté mis brazos para corresponder con fuerza, y cuando sentí que se estaba por separar, en instinto, no lo dejé ir. Pero cuando se separó, pasó algo que definitivamente me derritió el corazón y me dejó en shock.

Sora sonrió.

Sonrió. Sus labios estaban encurvados hacia arriba, en una perfecta sonrisa.

Y... Y sus ojos... sus ojos estaban brillando...

—¡Sora! —exclamé envolviéndolo en un abrazo. No pude evitar empezar a soltar lágrimas y posar mi cabeza en su cuello. Estaba llorando. Creí que nunca pasaría... ¿Estaba soñando? Era el cumpleaños más feliz de todos.

—Wow, Kairi, ¿estás bien? —dijo riendo. Su risa era tan bella.

—Sí... ¡Sí, estoy muy bien, Sora! —lloré más. Estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo.

Volvió a separarse, y muy seriamente, me dijo.

—Kairi, ¿me ayudas en algo?

—¿En qué? —pregunté, secándome las lágrimas. Los ojos brillando de Sora era algo que definitivamente me seguía sorprendiendo.

—Quiero que me ayudes a hacer un calendario —me dijo levantándome—. No quiero olvidar de nuevo tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería?

Asentí. Arrancando hojas de mis cuadernos, empecé a dibujar con Sora. Trazando entre treinta y treinta y un días, cerramos en círculo la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Cuando llegamos a Diciembre, Sora colapsó.

—¿Sora? ¡Sora! —lo moví, ya habiendo perdido el sentimiento de familiaridad con sus colapsos. Miré a través de la ventana, y un espectáculo de brillos que hace mucho no veía estaba apareciendo. Me sorprendí, mientras cargaba a Sora hacia la cama.

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, tardó mucho en terminar.

Dos meses enteros.

* * *

En los dos meses, no dormí casi nada. Comía únicamente al ir a la biblioteca y el resto del día cuidaba de Sora. Le contaba de mi día, de cómo me fue en el colegio, pero si era sincera, no prestaba atención a nada. Sólo prestaba atención a los brillos y cuándo acabarían.

Un día me di cuenta que parecía que Sora estaba en coma.

Ante la idea de que estuviera en coma y nunca despertara, me asustó. Me asustó tanto, que me acosté a su lado y empecé a llorar. _"Despierta, Sora… Por favor, Sora, no me dejes…"_

"_Sora, sólo estás durmiendo, ¿no es así?"_

"_Sora… ¿Realmente… te has…?"_

No. No podía pensar en eso.

Los meses fueron largos y tortuosos.

* * *

Un día en especial, antes de ir a visitar a Sora, vi algo muy raro.

_Muy_ raro.

Riku estaba con Selphie, cerca de su casillero. Nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que él le dijo algo y ella se sonrojó riendo. De repente Riku la atrajo hacia ella y… la besó.

La besó.

Grité en sorpresa.

—¿Kairi? —preguntó Selphie, extrañada—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Ustedes dos… se… se…

No fui capaz de continuar.

—Kairi —dijo Riku esta vez—, nosotros estamos saliendo desde el mes pasado. Te lo dijimos, ¿recuerdas?

—No... Lo recordaría.

Riku se giró a Selphie, con esa mirada de «Te lo dije». Selphie bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué... qué pasa?

—Riku me dijo que no nos habías escuchado. No quise creerle, porque tenías una sonrisa enorme y te fijaste en la clase. Pero al parecer tenía razón...

—Kairi —Riku me tomó por los hombros—. Tienes algo raro. La primera vez lo dejé pasar. Ahora es definitivo.

No sabía que decir. Ignoré a mis dos mejores amigos mientras pensaba en Sora. Así que estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad.

—He estado viendo a un chico...

Selphie sonrió.

Riku parecía asombrado.

—... que está dentro de un libro.

Ninguno de los dos me dijeron algo. Fue un incómodo silencio. Hasta que Selphie lo rompió.

—Jeje... Kairi, creo que estás soñando despierta —dijo poniéndose al lado de Riku. Fruncí el ceño, no me creían... —. ¡Eso no existe! Tal vez simplemente te gusta mucho el libro y sueñas con éste.

—Pero...

—Este fin de semana la pasarás con nosotros —dijo Riku—. Nada de peros.

Asentí. Riku y Selphie intentaron sonreírme, pero simplemente se fueron.

Y yo tenía que ver a Sora. Fui hacia la biblioteca, entré y agarré el libro.

En poco tiempo me encontraba en el espectáculo brillante.

—Sora —saludé, entrando. Seguía durmiendo—. Te traje comida. Lo suficiente para tres días.

Ni una respuesta.

—También hay agua si quieres...

Silencio total. Me senté a su lado.

—Escucha, tendré que estar unos días ausente. Tengo que salir con Riku y Selphie. Si por alguna razón te despiertas, y no me ves, no creas que te dejé. Siempre estaré contigo. —de mi cartera, saqué un pequeño amuleto rosado—. Y te dejo mi amuleto para hacer la promesa real.

Faltaba mucho para irme, así que simplemente me acosté y lo abracé, mis manos jugueteando por su cabello hasta que al fin me dormí.

Fue la mejor siesta de todas.

* * *

Desde el viernes, había salido con Riku y Selphie. Fueron los momentos más divertidos, jamás me había divertido tanto así. Cenábamos, íbamos a columpiarnos, veíamos películas en casa, comprábamos ropa... Bueno, Selphie y yo comprábamos ropa. Riku solo miraba. Aunque aún no me acostumbraba a los besos inesperados que Riku le daba a Selphie o los abrazos prolongados, jamás me sentí incómoda.

Pero entre toda la diversión, en el fondo de mi mente, estaba Sora. Lo extrañaba. Fueron tres días sin verlo, pero tres días que no me arrepentía haberlos vivido.

Cuando volvimos al colegio, esta vez prestaba atención a Selphie y Riku. Estaba ya normal. Pero estaría mejor cuando encontrara a Sora.

Al llegar la hora, entré al libro y fui corriendo hacia la casa. Ya no había espectáculos. Se había construido una ciudad grande... ¿Los recuerdos de Sora duraron tanto en restaurarse que por eso colapsó?

Fui a la primera casa. No había comida. Sora ya había despertado. Sonreí. Pero... no lo hallaba en ningún lado.

Cuando volví a casa, volví angustiada.

* * *

Al segundo día, estaba preocupada, pero estar con Riku y Selphie hacía que todo se pasara.

Pero no había señal de Sora.

* * *

Al tercer día, estallé.

—¡Sora! —grité—. ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿No será que... te habrás... —Mi voz fue bajando hasta que no se oía más. Y si... ¿Se murió? Miré a la extensa reformada ciudad enfrente de mí.

Y empecé a llorar.

Sora... No debí haberlo dejado... Dios mío, Sora estaba muerto y era mi culpa.

Lloré como nunca.

Por veinte minutos.

—¿Kairi? ¿Por qué lloras?

Me giré ante la voz. Lo miré. Estaba preocupado, eso se notaba, y sus ojos seguían brillando.

—Sora... —murmuré. Sora no estaba muerto. Sora... Sora estaba ahí.

Y todo se me vino de repente. Me di cuenta cuánto lo extrañé. Como me afectó su "muerte". El dolor que estaba sintiendo. Me di cuenta de la importancia que tenía Sora en mi vida. No era un simple personaje. Sora no era un personaje. Era un ser humano real, atrapado en este mundo. Que al parecer, lo de los cien años = tres semanas no eran reales. O tal vez lo cambié. No entendía.

Me di cuenta que en los tres meses y tres días que lo conozco, tal vez logré enamorarme de él. Sora era especial. Sora me entendía. Me quería. Y yo... quererlo queda poco.

Sin esperar más, corrí hasta él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Yo seguía llorando. Tomé su rostro en mis manos.

—Sora, estás bien... —repetía—. Estás vivo... No te pasó nada... —Mi voz se entrecortaba cada vez que hablaba. Sora me sonrió. Y lloré un poco más—. No te dejaré de nuevo... Sora...

Sora apoyó su frente contra la mía. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control y él pacientemente las limpiaba.

Entonces no me aguanté más.

Besé sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, todo lo que podía. Sora estaba riendo. En cada beso dejaba ir un suspiro de cuánto lo extrañé. De que lo quería ver. Hasta que me detuve al ver que me faltaba sólo un punto por besar.

Sora apoyó de nuevo su frente por la mía. Estaba con las mejillas rojas, sin animarse a dar el primer paso.

Así que yo lo di.

Lo besé en los labios. Sus labios eran finos y suaves. Sabían deliciosos. Sora intentó corresponderme, apenas consiguiendo mover sus labios. Sonreí e hice yo el trabajo. Me separé de él para tomar aire. Era mi primer beso y era con Sora. Sora me abrazó fuertemente.

—Kairi, sé que tal vez te suene raro pero... —Dudó unos momentos— Te amo. Desde el momento que me salvaste sabía que eras especial. Sabía que—

Estaba tan feliz de oír esas palabras que lo interrumpí besándolo. Sora no protestó. Más esta vez si supo corresponder mejor.

Era el mejor día existente.

—Yo también te amo, Sora.

Volvimos a la casa agarrados de las manos.

* * *

—Dime, ¿qué hacías que por eso no te encontraba?

Sora suspiró desde la cama. Yo estaba sentada en la otra cama.

—Recordé todo mi pasado —dijo. Y cuando iba a preguntar, me respondió—. No lo quiero contarlo... hay cosas que simplemente prefiero olvidar.

¿Tan trágico era? Asentí, sin embargo. Pero entonces otra duda se me pasó.

—¿Hay gente en la ciudad?

—Sí, están más al fondo... pero yo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo. —Sonreí. Sora igual sonrió—. Dime, Kairi... ¿Te gustaría escribir un futuro... conmigo, para siempre?

Sora estaba sonrojado.

—¿Es esta una manera de pedirme ser tu novia? —asintió—. Entonces, me encantaría, Sora.

Sora festejó y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me dejó sin aire. Ambos reímos abrazados.

Cuando mamá me preguntó qué tal estuvo mi día, me sonrojé sin controlarlo.

Era el mejor día de todos.

Pero lo que le siguió no fue lo mejor...

* * *

Primero que nada, el baile del colegio se estaba por festejar. _Yay._ Odiaba el baile. Pensaba hacer una excusa de que estaba enferma y aprovechar que el colegio estaría abierto para poder pasar más tiempo con Sora. Pero lo que no me vi venir fue...

—¿S-seifer? —pregunté, dándole una mirada extrañada—. ¿Qué...?

En respuesta, Seifer estiró un ramo de flores.

—¡V-vas a venir al baile conmigo, q-quieras o no!

Su pandilla lo apoyó atrás. Era un acto muy tierno, pero...

—Lo lamento, Seifer —dije en voz baja—. Pero yo tengo novio.

—¿EH? —No fue Seifer quién pronunció eso. Fueron Riku y Selphie.

—Chicos...

—¡Kairi! ¿En qué momento...? —demandó Riku con Selphie en uno de sus brazos. A veces creo que es imposible verlo enojado si tiene a Selphie cerca...pero ese no era el punto—. Nosotros somos tus mejores amigos, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

—Es que...

—Kairi —Selphie me habló más calmadamente—. ¿Quién es?

—Es... Es...

_Sora._

—No me digas que es el chico del libro de tu imaginación —me dijo Riku. Fruncí el ceño.

—¡No es imaginario! —exclamé enojada. Cerré los puños y salí corriendo. Selphie y Riku fueron detrás mío. Estaba yendo a la biblioteca. Agarré el libro hasta que Riku y Selphie me alcanzaron—. ¿Qué quieren?

El libro estaba abierto, pero no pasaba nada.

—Kairi, debes parar —me dijo Selphie, intentando tocarme el hombro—. Ya estás yendo muy lejos. Él no es real, Kairi, acéptalo...

Cerré los ojos muy fuerte para creer que estaba soñando. No fue así. Riku continuó.

—Te estás haciendo daño —continuó, su voz tan calmada que me asustaba—. Le pregunté a tu madre si le sigues ayudando y ella me dijo que no has hecho nada en tres meses.

Me sentí tan... culpable...

—Hay ciertos límites entre la ficción y la realidad —Riku de nuevo dijo—. Tu estás pasando la raya. Es un libro. Él no existe.

Todos mis momentos con Sora, desde que lo conocí hasta cuando me pidió ser su novia atravesaron mi mente. Si él no existía, ¿cómo podía haberse sentido tan real? ¿Cómo...?

Empecé a llorar.

—Kairi, no llores, pero Riku tiene razón —Selphie me abrazó y esta vez la dejé—. Es un simple libro roto...

Estuvimos así por diez minutos, hasta que se fueron. Miré al libro indecisa. Hasta que entré.

Todo se estaba deteriorando.

La enorme ciudad, la choza, los árboles... Sora.

—¡Sora! —grité buscándolo. Lo hallé en la puerta de la casa. Sora tenía una mirada seria.

—Kairi, yo soy... ¿Soy sólo un personaje? ¿No existo?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres totalmente real.

—Kairi, te oí cuando Riku y Selphie te hablaban —Entonces recordé: el libro estaba abierto en ese momento—. Escuché todo... Y ahora, creo que este libro tiene que acabarse.

—¡No! —grité abrazándolo. Sora me separó, con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía sonreír...?

—Kairi, no creas que porque no existo significa que lo que siento por ti es mentira. Jamás creí que amaría a alguien tanto como te amo a ti.

—Pero, Sora... Tú te vas a...

Un beso. Un último beso. Uno de despedida. Sentí una lágrima de Sora. Yo ya estaba llorando, qué sorpresa.

—Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿no? Cada libro tiene su fin... y este no es la excepción. —Sora tomó mis manos. Estaba empezando a deteriorarse—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes? Yo también siempre estoy contigo —apreté sus manos, pero no tenía caso. Estaba llorando tanto que creí que me deshidrataría. Sora... Sora... ¡No!—. Buscaré alguna manera de estar juntos. Volveré por ti, ¡te lo prometo!

Su cuerpo se estaba deteriorando y yéndose hacia el cielo.

—¡Sé que lo harás! —grité llorando, sus manos al fin desváneciendose.

Todo se desvaneció.

Estaba en la biblioteca, llorando a mares con el libro en mis manos.

El libro estaba en blanco.

—Sora... No puedes... —dije murmurando—. ¡No! ¡No te dejaré ir!

Desesperada y llorando, buscaba por alguna página del libro que estuviera completa. No había nada. Sora... estaba muerto.

Esa tarde, lloré hasta quedarme dormida sobre el libro.

* * *

En dos semanas, no hablé. No le dirigí la palabra a nadie y comía porque lo necesitaba. En las noches, me encerraba a llorar.

Hasta que llegó la noche del baile.

Selphie me hizo ir, a pesar de que no le dirigía la palabra o cambiaba mi expresión. Aún no podía creer que Sora estaba muerto. Sora... Sora... ¿Por qué?

Todo me resultaba deprimente. Veía su sonrisa en todos lados. Veía sus ojos en donde sea que mirara. Al dormir, sentía sus besos deseándome buenas noches. ¿Qué había de buenas?

Pero la actitud de mis padres y Riku y Selphie... fue algo que no pasé por alto. Su determinación para intentar hacerme sonreír incluso sin saber que pasaba... Me ablandó el corazón. Así que cuando me estaba despidiendo de mis padres para irme al baile, junté todas mis fuerzas... y les dediqué una sonrisa.

Nunca me habían abrazado tantas personas a la vez.

En el baile, mi actividad favorita era ver como Selphie arrastraba a Riku a bailar. Cuando Riku se negaba, pasaba algo como:

—¡Por favoooor, Rikuuuuuu!

—No.

—Rikuuuu... ¿Por mí? —en esos momentos, Selphie estiraba su corbata para atraerlo y le daba un puchero. Hasta que Riku accedía.

Me detuve a pensar en mi relación con Sora al verlos. El libro… ¿Era un cuento de hadas? ¿O era un libro con historia normal? Si te detenías a pensar, era un total cuento de hadas, sólo que yo salvaba a las personas…

Suspiré, saliendo afuera al balcón y observando el cielo.

Aunque no quería, me recordaba de Sora, pero sonreí por el pensamiento.

—Linda noche, ¿eh?

—Sí —respondí automáticamente, sin fijarme quién es. Escuché una risita—. ¿Dije algo gracioso?

—Y yo soy el despistado… —volvió a reír. De repente, en frente mío, había un amuleto rosado.

—¿Qué? ¿C-cómo? ¿Dónde lo hallaste? —me di la vuelta a confrontarlo—. ¡Contes—

Me callé. No tenía ropa peculiar, pero era él. Esa sonrisa la reconocería en donde fuera.

—Si te dije que hallaría la forma de estar juntos, ¿no? Lamento si me tardé un poco.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abracé.

Lo abracé tan fuerte que temí sacarle el aire.

—Tú siempre estás conmigo. Y yo siempre estoy contigo. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

—Sí, Sora. —dije con una sonrisa—. Claro que sí…

—Por cierto, ¿quién es ese Seifer que te estaba buscando, eh? ¿EHH?

Me reí.

Me enamoré de un chico de un cuento de hadas.

Me dolió.

Me gustó.

Pero todo valió la pena.

* * *

No estoy conforme con el final, pero estoy conforme con todo lo demás xDDD

Antes de que preguntes(en):

_"¿Riku/Selphie?"_

Digamos que mientras escribía me acordé que Selphie era la mejor amiga de Kairi en KH2, y sin la existencia de Sora, Riku podría haberse amigado con Selphie además me di cuenta que están bien lindos, y y, _"Riku? I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him."_ AL MENOS ELLA LO EXTRAÑA :'c (SÍ KAIRI ME REFIERO A TI :'C)

_"¿¡Seifer/Kairi?!"_

ES CULPA DEL MANGA DE KINGDOM HEARTS 2! LO JURO! Cuando Kairi llega a Twilight Town y conoce a Seifer, a Seifer se le hizo muy linda y se sonrojó todo y yo así de "Why not?"

_"¿Cómo volvió Sora?"_

Los cuentos de hadas siempre tienen finales felices. Así que... MAGIA, MAGIA DISNEY.

Ya todo aclarado, me tengo que ir. Naomi, aún me falta otro regalo, espero que no te enojes :c

¿RRRrrreview?


End file.
